


My Little Bitch

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam is 16, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dean hates being an omega and thinks he's hidden the fact from everyone except John. When Sam presents as Alpha, he makes his big brother his bitch.





	My Little Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry I made into a 300-word drabble context (I came in 3rd place!).

Dean hated being an omega. As soon as he’d presented, John made sure he went on suppressants and used scent blockers. Only Dean and John knew the truth. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Dean was a beta.

When Sam presented as an alpha shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Dean tried to be happy for his little brother. He really did.

Six months later and John left for an extended trip away. “You take good care of your brother, Sam.” It grated on Dean that because Sam was an alpha, his father now put him in charge. Sam took his role seriously. Far too seriously if you asked Dean.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Out. Why do you care?”

“Because dad left me in charge, and I’m telling you this only once. You’re staying here.”

“Dude, I’m an adult. You don’t get to boss me around.”

“Yes, actually I do,” Sam said as he stalked over to Dean. Before he knew it, Dean was being manhandled over to one of the beds. “You’re being a very naughty omega and I think it’s about time I put you into your proper place.”

_What?! Sam knew?_

“In case you’re wondering, yeah. I’ve known for a while. I’ve also been replacing your suppressants with placebos. I talked to dad and I have his permission. Tonight, I’m going to mate and claim you. You’re going to be mine, little omega.”

“Fuck. Hell no, get off me!”

Dean struggled, but Sam was ready for him. It didn’t take much for Sam to strip and mount him, his ass already leaking slick. Dean howled as Sam pushed his face into the mattress, just before leaning over and biting his mating gland just as he tied them together.

“You’re mine now, bitch.”


End file.
